Red Headed Lover
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: A boy is under the imperious curse and only a little red headed girl can save him...
1. The imperious Curse

**Alright, I got this idea when I was reading the fifth book last night. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Red Headed Lover**

**Prologue**

A boy wanders the street, looking for someone to help him, someone to save him. Someone to cure him of the imperious curse, for he knows that only the person who applied the curse can overcome it. But there is one other way to undo the imperious curse. Love.

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy hides in an alleyway, his green eyes glowing, his blonde hair turning brown as he sat there, shivering. The imperious curse had worn off, so of course, he was turning back to his normal self. His brown hair was coming back, he was not blonde haired, his bewitched blue eyes once again turning green. Only three people know that Luscius Malfoy is not his real father. His mother and his real father, Sirius Black, who was dead, and Molley Weasley. He had just received a letter telling him how to reach his real father's home and perhaps set him free from getting the dark mark forcefully imprinted on his arm. He ran into the streets of London his eyes set on the area between 11 and 13 Grimauld place. He hid in the shadows once he reached the area and pretended to knock on a door. A door appeared and before he knew it a house. A woman with red hair like fire opened the door. Upon seeing his face, Mrs. Weasley let him in. He crossed the threshold and immediately became afraid. _What if they start shooting spells at me? I was under the imperious curse, but they don't know that!_ Mrs. Weasley led him to a door, and before he was two steps down, he blacked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I know it's really short but it's just the beginning and I just needed to tell you what was happening! Please don't kill me!!! Review!**


	2. Rejection

**I'm really sorry that my story was so short last chapter, but I sort of was just beginning. Now you will all found out what happens to Draco! Yeah!!!!**

**Elphabah: I know it was short, but they will be longer.**

**Heartbreakerginny: Glad you like it so far!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 2  
**

Harry was sitting at the table in the basement when he saw a blurred brown and black thing roll down the stairs. He jumped up and ran to the figure. It lay face down at the bottom of the steps. Mrs. Weasley was already running toward it, but Harry got there faster. Turning it over, he looked into the unconscious face of Draco Malfoy. He threw it away in disgust and was about to do the worst spell he could think of at the moment, when Mrs. Weasley stopped him. "NO! You don't know the whole story yet Harry!"

She stood in front of Draco, as though protecting him, with her arms opened, and her feet planted firmly which gave Harry no choice but to lower his wand. Mrs. Weasley crouched down next to him and checked to make sure he was all right. With a flick of her wand, a glass of water came zooming across the room, and spilled its contents all over Malfoy's face. Harry snorted in disgust. Coughing and spitting, Draco opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room groggily. Then, as though he had just got scratched by a cat, his eyes went to the size of saucers and immediately landed on Harry. He locked eyes wit his _hopefully former_ enemy and swallowed.

At that exact moment, Ginny decided to come in to play with Crookshanks. She was laughing and waving a string around so that Crookshanks would grab it and miss. Then, she looked up and caught sight of Harry, who was glaring at Malfoy, who was staring wide eyed at Harry, and sneaking worried glances toward Mrs. Weasley, who was giving Ginny a death glare. "Ginny, dear, we have a guest right now so why don't you-"

"No!" Draco interrupted, "She can stay! I think she needs to know the truth, too!" He gave a hopeful glance at Mrs. Weasley, then a scared one at Harry, and quickly jumped up and ran to Ginny. He stopped when he was about five inches away form her face, thought better of it, and stepped back a bit. "I was under the imperious curse all those years at Hogwarts. See look, my hair is actually brown and my eyes are actually green. I had a special spell on me to prove whether or not I was really under the imperious curse." But, in his heart, Draco knew his speech was doing no good, and Ginny was just looking angrier at him by the second.

"If you actually believe _I'm_ going to believe that, you're wrong. I don't think anyone would fall for that half baked story!" And with that, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Draco watched with a sad heart as the only one he ever truly loved, rejected him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ta-Dah! It was a bit longer, but I'm writing this really late at night, so give me a break! I'm only 16! Hope you liked it! Review!!**


	3. Sadness, Understanding, and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song in this chapter.**

**A/N I'M SO HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (sniffle sniffle)**

**Chapter 3**

**Sadness, Understanding, and Friendship**

"So basically, you're not really bad?" Harry looked incredulously from Draco to Mrs. Weasley. "And you're really not Lucious Malfoy's son?" Draco gulped and nodded. The only way he would get Ginny to even look at him, is if he befriended Harry.

"My father is- was Sirius Black." Draco looked at the floor. "I just want to start again, without the imperious curse."

"Harry! Mum! Ginny is telling me this absolutely crazy story about how Malfoy is in our kitchen and he has brown hair and green eyes. I mean come on, everyone knows the slimeball has…" Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Draco looking down at the floor, his eyes wide and upset.

"Ronald, Draco was under the imperious curse for a while, and now he's himself and we're going to make him welcome." Draco didn't even bother to look up when Mrs. Weasley explained everything to Ron.

"No way. Well, he can share my room, but he better not snore." Draco's head whipped up and his eyes widened in excitement.

"Really? Do you really mean it?" Draco jumped out of his seat, his tattered cloths ripping again in the process. When Draco turned his back on Harry, he saw scars that looked an awful lot like whip marks on Draco's back where some of his shirt was torn. "Oh, thank you, you don't know what this means to me."

Draco turned towards Harry, the biggest grin on his face. "That means I'll be sharing a room with you too, right Harry?" Harry looked into almost identical green eyes and smiled back.

"No, I share a room with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, Hermione."

"Oh wow. I knew you and Hermione would go out some day. I should go apologize to her soon, for all the times I called her a mudblood. Can you tell me where to find her room?" His eyes showed nothing but sincerity, so Harry nodded.

He walked up the staircase to the third floor and opened it wide, and motioned Draco in. Draco looked nervous, and gulped. He slowly walked in, and looked around. There was a big double bed, and blue wallpaper. Hermione was looking out the window on the far wall.

"Harry, if that's you could you please tell Hedwig to come in, I'm nervous about her out there." Hermione looked around and spotted Draco. Her eyes narrowed, and she spat out, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Draco looked down while Harry explained everything to Hermione.

"Hermione," she looked at Draco, "I just came to apologize for all the names I called you while I was under the imperious curse. I didn't know what I was doing. So I'm really, really sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me, I'll just attempt to find my room now."

Draco spun on his heel and walked into the hallway, slumping on the wall outside the door. Ron poked his head out and said, "Come on, Draco, I'll show you our room."

Draco nodded and followed Ron down a floor and in front of the third door down. Ron opened the door so Draco could get a full view of the room. Two twin beds sat at opposite ends of the room. "Is that bed… mine?" Draco whispered.

"Of course it is, who else's would it be, Pig's? Geese, you would think you slept in an attic." Ron started to laugh, and then turned to look at Draco who had tears in his eyes.

"Actually, it was the basement, the attic's worse, and mum wouldn't let father put me up there. But I've never had a bed before."


	4. Realization

A/N- Okay, okay. I know I'm a horrible author, but I'm trying to improve, I really am, so please give me a chance!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (sorry about the mess up w/ the last disclaimer, the song is in this one, and it belongs to my friend, not me!!)

**Chapter 4** **Realization**

Ginny sat on her bed, she was upset that her mother actually invited that- that- that death eater into their current home! She huffed and stared into the stars. Then she decided to go to her hiding place on the roof, so that she wouldn't be able to hear her mother pacing in the hallway outside.

As she climbed the ivy to the roof, she began to her a voice singing in the night. It was soft, and gentle, almost sounding hurt. She was able to distinguish the words as she climbed higher, and she went faster, wanting to hear the song more and more.

_I was alone, _

_With no one by my side._

_I was hurt every night,_

_And every day._

_My spirit longs to be free at last,_

_My soul longs to find that happy land,_

_My heart longs to find her,_

_And hold her close._

Ginny climbed up onto the roof and saw the one singing the song and gave a silent gasp. He continued to sing for he didn't hear the girl's gasp.

_Someday I will be free._

_Someday I will be me!_

_When my wings soar,_

_And I touch the stars,_

_I will race with the milky way!_

_And I'll always remember her,_

_And make sure to come back for her one day!_

Draco stood and let his voice resound throughout the alley below. The muggles in the houses next to the house didn't even notice. His eyes were full of wonder, and because his shirt was off, Ginny could see the scars that Harry had seen before, and she got the meaning to Draco's song. His song went on:

_I will find her heart,_

_And hopefully I'll bring her too!_

_We'll soar over rivers,_

_We'll soar over every land we see!_

_The darkness will cower,_

_At her heart so pure, _

_And finally I will be _

_Free._

As Ginny listened to Draco's words atop the roof, she started to cry. His voice was beautiful, and it was made beautiful by the passion he puts into every word. His eyes seemed to glow and his arms moved with every word he said, and Ginny could see herself flying over the world with Draco.

"Alright Draco, if you promise me that you won't pull any death eater shit, I'll trust you. Just, make sure to sing every night. I love your voice." Ginny smiled at his excited face and climbed back down to her room.

_I wish I had a voice like that._

"Hmmm." Ginny didn't get any sleep that night, she stayed up all night watching the stars and humming Draco's bittersweet song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N- I DID IT!!!!!!!!!! Oh, I don't know why, but I really like this chapter. I like having a singer in all my stories. Alright everyone, FYI the kiss scene does occur, but it's in the same scene that two characters die.


	5. Dancing Lessons and Oatmeal

A/N- I am on a fucking roll!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5 

Draco walked into the kitchen wearing a brand new set of robes. They were ink green and looked very ravishing on him. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny." His eyes lingered on Ginny before the question blurted right out of him. "Ginny will you dance with me?"

"What?" Ginny dropped her spoon back into her oatmeal.

"Can I teach you the waltz so that you'll dance with me?"

Ginny looked skeptically at the brown haired boy looking anxiously at her, trying to scrounge up an answer. "Alright. Will do it tonight. You know where."

Draco smiled the widest smile Harry had ever seen anyone smile ever. "Thank you. Mrs. Weasley, breakfast smells terrific this morning. What is it, may I ask?"

"Oatmeal." She placed a bowl right in front of Draco.

"Thank you very much!" And with that, he ate every last bite, as if he had never seen food in his life. "It was delicious. I'll be exploring the house if anyone needs me!" And with that, he was gone.

I know it was short, but deal with it!


	6. Fainting Violinsit

A/N- Okey dokey, let's get rollin'! This is going to be an awesomely cool chapter where we get to meet a new character and stuff! Well, they just talk about one, not like 'I'd like you all to meet, my sock!' Or anything like that. Plus, it's super duper long!

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6**

**Fainting Violinist, Surprising News, and An Unknown Family Member**

Draco wandered from the ground floor to the top floor all morning. He found strange creatures like Buckbeak, whom he remembered and to whom he gave a sincere apology before leaving the hippogriff to his confusion. Then he found a room with papers scattered on every inch of the floor, spell books lying open on every available space. When Draco sat on the bed, he saw one of Mrs. Weasley's famous sweaters. He picked it up and looked at the initials on the front. _S.B._ This was Draco's father's room. Draco looked around in wonder, wishing he could have at least met Sirius, but reminded himself that that was the past, and he had to deal with it.

Draco came back down to the kitchen for lunch, where everyone was either sitting quietly eating or chatting noisily with their neighbor. In this case, Ginny was the only one sitting quietly. Draco went and sat across from her. "I'm glad that you agreed to take dancing lessons with me. You'll have a lot of fun. I'm sure. I know I did when my sister taught me."

"You have a sister?"

"Yup, she's older than me. She taught me how to sing, dance, and play the violin."

"You can play the violin?"

"Yeah. Someday, I hope to become a violinist. When I play the violin it sets my heart on fire. It's like cooking to Mrs. Weasley. We all have our passions. Mine just happens to be the violin." Ginny looked down at her food, than over at Draco. The boy she thought to be a horrible, nasty person her whole life, was having a conversation about talents with her.

"We have a violin up in one of the spare rooms if you want to play. I'm sure everyone here would enjoy it." Ginny sprang up out of her chair. "I'll go and get it right now!"

Ginny ran up the stairs to the room next to hers and grabbed the violin case with the violin in it. It was Sirius's, and she was sure he would want his only son to use it.

"Here you go, Draco! It was your father's. He was really good, too!" Draco lifted the violin out of its case with steady hands. He lifted the violin to his chin and carefully raised the bow. He pulled the bow across the strings with ease and music filled the room and silenced any conversation anyone might have been having.

Draco closed his green eyes, and let the bow slide over the violin. His arms moved back and forth like a river, back and forth, back and forth. The song, Ginny recognized, was a continuation to the one he sung last night, as it had the same melody being repeated. When Draco's song came to an end, all was quiet.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at everyone in embarrassment. He looked down and blushed. He was putting the violin away when he heard applause. He turned around and Ron and Harry were standing, clapping, and one by one, the rest of the Weasleys stood and clapped, and Draco smiled, before the pain in his back flared and he fainted from the pain.

&0&0&0&0

When Draco awoke, he didn't remember what had happened. He sat up and touched his back. His scars had been strained again. It was too much excitement from everything that had been happening, it must have made his back muscles tense up.

He sat up and looked around. He was in his bed next to Ron's, Pig was flying around above his bed and Ginny was fast asleep on Ron's bed. Draco stood and walked over to Ginny. Although a glance out the window showed that daylight had faded to darkness, they were both still wearing their clothes. Draco knelt next to Ginny, caressing her hand. She had grown from the possessed first year six years ago. She was a woman now, and he could tell she was proud of it. Draco knew he was proud of her for how much she had matured.

He stood, gently kissed her forehead, and left so as not to wake Ginny. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, careful not to strain his back too much. He walked into a complete and awkward silence. Everyone's face looked worried, even Hermione's. "Um," Draco began, "I'm really sorry, I just have a little, er, back pain. That's all, please don't worry about me. I mean, thank you for worrying but you shouldn't worry…" He stopped when Hermione had him in a strangle hold.

"You had me worried to death! Don't ever do that again, Draco Black! Ever do you hear me? Oh, what would I have done if anything hurt the baby because of you? I'll tell you what I'd do, I'd strangle you!" Everyone stared in bewilderment at Hermione, who was holding her stomach in protective hands.

"Not exactly the way I wanted everyone to know, but yes, we're going to have a child, and," Harry got up and put an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "we would like to ask the son of my godfather to be the new child's godfather." Harry and Hermione looked at Draco with hope in their eyes.

Draco's eyes showed nothing but happiness. "How could I say no? Of course I will! I will be the best godfather, just like my father!" Draco smiled and looked at the rest of the Weasleys. "I want to thank all of you for letting me stay with you and welcoming me in, like a brother, or a family member. One of your own while my- my- _other_ family completely tormented you their whole lives. I know this isn't my place to intrude, and I really don't want to be impolite or ruin the mood, but I really need to discuss something with all of you."

Draco, Harry, and Hermione all sat down and everyone turned their attention to Draco. "My sister. I think we need to save her from Malfoy mansion, even if she's only my half-sister."

&&&&&&&&

A/N I know I'm evil, but I needed something to keep all my wonderful reviewers on edge, right? R&R s'il vous plait!


	7. The First Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N Alright, time for DANCING LESSONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7**

**The First Lesson**

Draco walked up behind Ginny, who was now sitting at the edge of the roof. "Are you ready to learn how to waltz?" Ginny looked up at the brown haired boy looking down at her and nodded.

"You really scared me, you know that, Draco Malfoy." She stood and looked him in the eye. Draco could see she was really truly scared.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to worry about me, but sometimes, I can't help my fits." He looked up into the sky before looking back at Ginny and extending his hand. "Are you ready?" Ginny nodded and took his hand in her own.

He led her to a section of roof that was flat and took her into position. "Alright, now give me this hand and put that hand on my shoulder, that's it. I'm going to put my hand on your waist and… yes. No we're ready to learn the steps."

Ginny looked into Draco's kind and protective eyes and smiled. Draco talked her through all the steps one by one. His voice resounded throughout the night with happiness and the occasional criticism, but he was usually encouraging her. Harry and Hermione came up into the attic, and watched the two on the roof through the attic window without the dance partners knowing.

"They're perfect for each other. I mean, the real Draco is, anyway. They look really happy together, and did you see Ginny's face when he was playing the violin? Yes, I think they'll be just like us, love." Harry looked down and gently kissed Hermione's bushy hair, and they exited the attic to give the two dancers their privacy.

"Do you want to try everything together now?" Draco looked down at Ginny as she nodded. "Hold on, let me give us some music." He pulled out his wand and flicked it and immediately a strings quartet began to play a waltz. Draco pulled Ginny close and they looked into each other's eyes as they swirled around the roof in the arms of someone they loved or would grow to love.

The next morning, Ginny woke to find herself still on the roof, a note from Draco laying gently in her right hand:

_Ginny-_

_Last night was terrific. You are a marvelous dancer! Perhaps some night I could teach you how to Tango? I think you would be marvelous at that too. I must leave for a bit now though, but I promise you, I will be back, and perhaps you will even meet my sister when we (meaning myself, Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Bill) come back. Until then, dearest Ginny._

_I remain,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Practice the waltz so that when I get back, I can dance with you._

Ginny held the note to her chest and sighed. She had this new feeling for Draco Malfoy, she just couldn't name it. It felt like anxiety and the longing to see him again. She climbed down the ivy back to her room and found a robe on her bed with a note on top of it:

_This was my sister's, but I want you to have it now, Ginny. I could never wear it, but you will look simply breath taking in it._

_-Draco_

Ginny set down the note and looked at the robe. It was floor length and red velvet. On the hems in the collar and sleeves it had black stitching that said _Forever Inspired_ all the way across. She put it on and breathed in his scent. It smelled like cologne she couldn't name and roses, lots of roses.

She went into the kitchen to find her brothers, Fred, George, and Charlie sitting with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. "Professor Snape? Are you free of the Imperious Curse now too?"

Snape looked up into Ginny's eyes and nodded. "And now that fool of a boy went to get his sister and is most likely going to get killed trying."

Ginny's heart stopped. _He couldn't be… no… he wouldn't… would he?_ "Draco… NO!" She ran up the stairs, past Mrs. Black, and out the front door. She raced across the neighborhood, ignoring the others screams for her to come back. She had to find him, she didn't know why, but she had to. She didn't want to see him hurt.

Severus Snape chased after her, not because he wanted to stop her, but because he wanted to help her, and if she really was wearing Emmaline Malfoy's robe, then he knew how to find Draco. Ginny stopped, out of breath, and Severus caught up to her. "Let me… help you… I know how… to find… him."

Ginny looked into a murderer's eyes and nodded. "You better get him to me fast, or I might have a heart attack, and my mum wouldn't be pleased with that."

About 150 miles away, at Malfoy Manor, a group of people including three red heads, a boy with a scar on his forehead, and a blob of brown hair were visible only for a moment before they disappeared into the basement of a deatheater's house, ready to commit a crime that Lord Voldemort would sentence to death.

&)&)&)&)&)&)

A/N How was it? Did everyone like it? I hope they did. It took me a while to write. I had a little bit of writers block. Oh well, R&R!


	8. Sister Saviors

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been on vacation and also had a little writer's block. But here I go, ready to write the next hopefully marvelous chapter of Red Headed Lover.**

**Chapter 8**

**Sister Saviors**

Draco led the rescue team quietly through his old house. He listened carefully and made sure they didn't pass his step-father's rooms for fear he may be heard. They wound themselves up five floors of the Malfoy home, stepping and breathing as though every moment was their last, for it definitely could be.

"Emmaline's room is right up here…" He stopped dead in his tracks because he heard that horrid sound he had heard a million times before.

"Where is he?" Crack.

"I don't know." Crack.

"Liar! Where is he?" Crack.

"I don't know." Crack.

Draco listened to his father accuse his sister over and over and then whip her. _She still doesn't cry…_ Draco got his wand ready and motioned for his group to follow. They slowly crept towards the door. Crack. Draco grasped the door knob. Crack. He flung open the door and screamed with fury in his voice, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Lucious Malfoy's arms snapped to his sides and his legs were glued together and he fell with a thud on the ground at his daughter's feet.

"Draco?" Emmaline's voice was faint and blood was still dripping down her back. She looked around, bewildered.

"I'm here, Emmy, I'm here." He ran to her side and supported her. "Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up in no time, I promise." He looked his father in the eyes. "Just to let you know, she had no idea where I was." And with that, he took her and began to walk her out of the house. They didn't care about the long detour they took before, they ran their way through the house with Emmaline's limp body. When they ran out of the house, they saw a sight for sore eyes.

Severus Snape sat in the driver's seat of a car with Ginny in the passenger seat. "Hop in." Severus started up the engine. His hair was really short and messy. Harry and the Weasleys took that as a sign that he was free of the imperious curse as well. They all piled in the back and Snape zoomed off as Lucious ran out of his house screaming.

Draco had eyes only for his sister. "Emmaline? Emmaline! Come on, we're going to get you fixed, remember my promise? Come on. Stay with me."

"Draco, I'll be fine for now. Don't worry, alright? You just get back to that little red head in the front and my father and thank them." She smiled up at Severus. "Thank you, father. You came in the nick of time."

"Yes, thank you, Severus."

"Wait a minute! You're father is Sirius and her father is Snape. What's going on here?" Harry was looking from Emmaline to Draco to Snape and back again.

"Well you see, Lucious Malfoy is infertile, he can't have children. So, he shoved my mother on Sirius and Severus so that he could have pureblood children. And, he kind of did. But we aren't his." Draco gave a sheepish grin.

"I hate Lucious, and I'm glad he's not our real father. He's a bastard and deserves to be treated as such. But if my father, my real father, is always here I'll be ok…." She let out a small groan and arched her back, hoping, Draco guessed, to get rid of the pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Draco. You have someone else to thank, I think."

Draco looked over at Ginny. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked him in the eye and slapped him. "You promised never to scare me like that again, didn't you? What if you had a fit while you were trying to save her, huh? What would I have done?"

Draco looked back at her and looked down. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you or make you worry. That's why I told your mother and brothers not to tell you where I was going. I left before Severus arrived at Grimauld Place." He looked up at her. "Thank you, though, for coming to get me. I always new you were brave."

Ginny blushed and looked down at her hands. "I forgive you. And don't worry about repaying me for coming to save you or anything, knowing your okay is good enough for me."

"You're one lucky boy to have a friend like her. I had to chase her halfway through the neighborhood before she stopped. She was determined on saving you." Draco smiled at Ginny and she blushed even more.

"Here we are, 12 Grimauld Place, London." Everyone jumped out of the car and Emmaline leaned gently on Draco's shoulder as he guided her inside. "Be careful with her back, Draco. You won't want to hurt my daughter, would you?"

"Of course not Severus." But he was having difficulty carrying her up the steps, so Snape came and took her in his arms bridal style and carried her into the house. They all came down the stairs and Severus laid her down, back up, on the kitchen table. He ripped the remainder of her shirt open to get a good look at the cuts. There were cuts that were new and some that were old that had been opened.

"Emmaline… that's worse than mine ever were. I'm so sorry." Draco looked away from her back. Ginny went over to him and held him, trying to comfort him.

"Alright now, you lot, out of the way. I hear there's a hurt- oh my goodness! You poor dear. I'll have you fixed up in no time, don't you worry." Mrs. Weasley pulled out a bottle of greenish liquid and started to dab it on the wounds. "This is going to sting." But Emmaline didn't make a sound. No gasp, nothing. She sat perfectly still, her face blank.

"Draco, come on. Let's go up to our spot." Draco just nodded and Ginny led him up the stairs to the roof door. She sat him down on the roof and sat next to him. "Draco, she'll be alright."

"Did you see her, Ginny? She looked terrible. And I left her. I should have brought her with me but I left her behind and she got hurt. Hurt more than both of us combined had ever gotten before. Oh Ginny." He put his face into his hands and sobbed. Ginny had never seen a boy cry like this before. She put her arms around him and attempted to sooth his crying with a song her mother used to sing to her:

_Gently fly, to your dreamland._

_Gently cry, for we all need to release the sadness from within._

_Cry little angel, _

_Just let it out for all to hear._

_Just cry little angel_

_And go to sleep._

"Thank you, Ginny. By the way, your voice is beautiful. Much better than mine." Draco looked at her with love in his eyes.

"No, my voice is horrible."

"No it's not. The notes that touch your lips are very lucky. I mean- what I meant to say is- oh jeez." Draco blushed and looked down at his feet.

"No, don't worry about it." Draco looked back up at Ginny. Ginny leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. They stayed that way for a moment, love at it's innocence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I hope you all liked it! Review, please!**


	9. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright, I know I told you two people were going to die during the kiss scene, but I needed to change that. I'm typing up the next chapter as you read this, okay? So need to get worried or fidgety or anything… now, TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! (Marcella runs away to the other computer with the chapter on it and begins to type furiously, leaving me, her editor, to type a goodbye)**

**See ya' dudes and dudettes around. Holla'!**


	10. Too Much Death and No Crying Angels

_**This is so (sniffle) sad! It's the last chapter! Oh, what am I going to do! I can't very well make a sequel (you'll all see why in this chapter) and oh, it's sooooo sad. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.**_

**Too Much Death and No Crying Angels**

Draco and Ginny sat on the roof and held each other for a long time. Not speaking. Not moving. Just sitting there and enjoying each other's company. Harry and Hermione would go up to check on them at times, but mostly they were left alone to ponder.

Finally, around sunrise, Ginny spoke, "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What will happen to us? I mean, everyone knows that the Dark Lord is going to rise soon and we might be separated. I'm…I'm frightened, Draco." She dug her head into his chest and gripped on to him ever so tightly.

"If we are separated then I would go to the ends of the earth and back to get back to you. As they say in my favorite muggle movie 'This is true love, isn't it?' I will always come back."

:--:--:--:--:--:

**Ten Years Later**

:--:--:--:--:--:

Draco and Ginny were forced to separate by the rise of the Dark Lord. Draco's sister stayed on the side of good to help defeat the man who kept her brother locked away from her. Ginny and the others fought in the order. There were many casualties. Most of the Weasleys were gone, the Twins, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Hermione was gone, after little James was born, Professor McGonagall, Draco's sister, Emmaline, was the next to go, and then the saddest loss of all, Hagrid.

Snape was the last casualty, and this seemed to put a fire in Harry's heart. He killed The Dark Lord and made a vow to live past all the Death Eaters.

After the death of Lord Voldemort, Draco was free and he searched for Ginny, managing to find her, her mother, Ron, Bill and Charlie, and Harry, in the graveyard where the members of the order were buried.

"Ginny," he murmured. He had to restrain himself from running as fats as he could to her. Instead he changed his robes to black and walked mournfully across the grass towards her. Ten long years his been unable to see h is Ginny, the love of his life, and there she was, a vision of beauty, standing before him.

He walked right up behind the crew. Harry was holding a one year old James in his arms, and the rest of the Weasleys all had there heads bowed. They were all standing about twenty feet away from the newly dug graves. Draco pulled his hood up and walked straight to the grave marked _Arthur Weasley, Good Man, Good Husband, Good Father._ He knelt down and did the cross. He bowed his head and said a small prayer before he heard crunching of snow and a hand lay on his shoulder.

"Could you leave, sir, this is a private funeral." He looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"Very well, Harry. I'll come back later." He stood and allowed his hood to fall. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled and took a step back. Ginny's head was bowed and she was most definitely crying.

He walked right up to her and snorted. "An angel of such beauty should not cry, Ginerva, my love." She looked up and almost yelled.

"Draco? Draco, my love! Oh my Draco!" She threw her arms around her neck and started to sob. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Draco pulled back and frowned. "This is true love, remember? I'll always come back!" He kissed her full on the lips. Ginny was finally happy for the first time in ten years, but it was ruined by one Death Eater, who had followed Draco to the graveyard and one curse that the death eater sent.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius Malfoy's curse hit Draco's back, and he smiled, before he apparated.

"Draco, NO!" Ginny set him on the ground and started to sob. "Please, don't leave me. Draco." Her tears hit his face and he smiled.

"Angels don't cry, Ginny. I love you, Ginerva Weasley. I always will." Those were his last words. Ginny watched as he took his last breath and his beautiful blue eyes became glossy and blank.

"DRACO!!!" Ginny grabbed him and began to rock as she cried. "Please, no."

:--:--:--:--:--:

Ginny stood on top of the astronomy tower looking into the night sky and fingering the ring that Draco had left for her in his will. She let but a single tear fall and then she sighed.

"I hope you're not thinking of jumping, Ginny." She turned and looked at Harry. "Because I don't think any of us could bear another death. Especially yours."

Ginny looked at the sleeping James in Harry's arms and smiled. "No Harry, there has been too much Death this winter. I will not add myself to the casualties."

She walked past Harry and descended the steps. As she stepped into the Entrance Hall she looked around and smiled. She would be alright, and she would remember Draco's last dying words. _Angel's don't cry._

:--:--:--:--:--:

Forty years later and Ginny never found herself another love. She was a lonely old woman with only the thought of seeing Draco again as her comfort. She lay on her deathbed, James by her side and she told him, don't cry.

"I'm happy, for you see, I'll see my brothers and my parents and most importantly the love of my life. I am happy to die, so don't fret. Find love and find happiness. And remember, angels don't cry, James." She pressed the Malfoy ring into his hadn, took her last breath, and her eyes clouded over.

When she opened them again, she was surrounded by what looked like clouds shaped into King's Cross Station. She looked at her hands and smiled. She was 16 again. She sat up and looked around. There was a train and she felt she needed to get on it. She ran on and started to look for a compartment while the train started to move.

She found an almost empty one, and went in. There was only one other person there, and he was wrapped in a black cloak and had a hood on, so she couldn't see his face. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

The stranger shook his head and she sat down opposite him.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I think I'm dead, how about you?"

"I know I'm dead, and I've been waiting for you to come for a long time, Ginny."

She recognized the voice, but couldn't remember who it belonged to. "Oh, well, how did you die?"

"I was in the arms of one that I loved, when my father killed me with the worst Unforgivable curse."

"That's what happened to my- wait, Draco? Draco, is that you?"

He pulled back his hood and stood, revealing the happy boisterous Draco Malfoy she loved. "Draco!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. When the pulled apart, he noticed she was crying.

"Ginny, are you crying!" Draco smiled and looked into her eyes. "Remember what I said? Angel's don't cry."


End file.
